The Cock and the Sock
by xoc13
Summary: A photograph gets Ranger special benefits with Stephanie.


**A few years ago I had the opportunity to participate in Relay for Life, a fundraising event for the American Cancer Society. Last year I got myself involved with Colleges Against Cancer and found out that CSULB participated in Relay for Life. The event is a 24 hour thing and since it's only a few weeks away, and I'm a committee member, a lot of planning and hard work promoting awareness has been dedicated to it. Yesterday, I found that in the UK the '_cock in a sock'_ campaign (guys take pictures naked with only a sock covering their you know what) is not only raising awareness on testicular cancer but it's also a way to fundraise. Aside from the fact that I thought it was a great way to get the message out, it got me thinking: **

**What if Ranger and some of the Merry Men participated somewhat anonymously in the 'cock in a sock' movement? Of course, there's one Stephanie Plum who _really, really_ knows what Ranger looks like south of the border with or without a sock;) **

**Do I really need to specify that this is a Babe? It's also a Ranger/Stephanie established relationship.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

After a busy day of skip tracing I emerged from the shower feeling relaxed. I'd slipped into a tank and short pajama set after my cleansing knowing I'd spend some time in front of the TV before I went to bed.

I surfed through the channels until I settled for the old version of Halloween. Just when the suspense was starting to build my cell phone chirped with a new email. That little noise is unmistakable. Without tearing my eyes away from the screen I snatched my phone from the coffee table. It was an email from my Grandma Mazur.

_What a pip!_ Was all her message said. It was then that I realized the email subject read _'Hot men taken their clothes off for cancer'_. There was an attached file to the message and for a moment I debated if I should open it. In the end, my curiosity got the best of me.

The photograph attached to the message had several male torsos, from shoulders down to mid-thigh, on display. The men were all muscular and _naked_, except for a very white sock covering their penises.

"Oh my god." I gasped, feeling a jolt of a very familiar feeling zero in on my doodah. And because the curiosity got the best of me, I booted up my laptop so I could view the photo on a larger screen.

There was no doubt that even though the photograph bordered on pornography, it was for a good cause. That's what made me feel guilty for being so turned on by _one specific man_ in the photo. Scanning my eyes over the photograph it dawned on me that _I knew_ that body. Muscular pecs, hard washboard abs, strong thighs, that mocha latte skin complexion and an impressive package even in its flaccid state...

"Babe." His voice interrupted my thoughts, making me jump guiltily in the process.

"Ranger." I blew out a sigh in hopes that it would help clear my lust filled mind, but it was futile. My body seems to automatically combust whenever Ranger is near.

"Babe." This time his nickname for me was accompanied with a barely there smile. It meant he knew my mind was in the gutter.

Out of their own volition my hands reached for him, pulling him closer by his utility belt. With an easy flick of my wrists, a _very_ practiced motion, his belt fell to the carpeted floor with a heavy thud. I unbuttoned his cargo pants, quickly shoving them past his hips to free a certain piece of his anatomy. The fact that he was going commando, as usual, caused the humming to radiate from my doodah outward to every inch of my body. Shoving his black T-shirt up, I re-catalogued his muscular body.

"Babe." This time it was said on a groan as he grew hard under my scrutinizing gaze.

It only took me a second to confirm my suspicion. Leaning forward, I purposely ignored his now hard member and placed a tiny nipping kiss on his left thigh. I stood, pressed my smiling lips against his and said, "I knew it." What started off as a chaste kiss quickly turned heated when my lips parted and his tongue touched mine.

Ranger wrapped his arms around me, turned us around and sat on the couch. I willingly straddled his thighs as we sat and looped my arms around his neck to keep his mouth in place. When we finally broke apart for air I was already eagerly shoving his shirt off the rest of the way. "Not that I'm complaining…" He said on a sexy chuckle. "But what was that about?"

I filled him in, quickly explain the whole email thing and how one of the men in the photo seemed familiar. "I guess I just wanted to confirm my suspicion." I would recognize his mouthwatering body anywhere. Clothes or no clothes.

S&R- _Ranger's_ POV

The last kind of welcome I imagined would be for her to greet me with a blowjob as soon as I entered her apartment. Okay, well that's been more of a fantasy of sorts and although her wicked mouth has explored my dick on more than one occasion, it's never happened _as soon_ as I walked into her apartment.

The heat in her gaze and the dark shade of blue her eyes turned got me hard almost instantly. It really wasn't a disappointment when she didn't blow me, because the wicked gleam in her eyes told me she was up to something.

Once I sank on the couch with her straddling me I had to ask what was going on. That's when she told me about the photograph. Damn. And here I thought no one would recognize me. "Remember Rodrigo?" I mumbled as my lips left a trail of sucking kisses down her throat.

"Uh huh." She nodded, spearing her fingers through my hair. "Photographer guy."

It was my turn to nod. Babe was with me in my office when Rod paid me a visit last month. "Cancer hit close to home for him and he got real involved with various cancer awareness campaigns." When he came to me with the proposition I couldn't turn him down. "I owed him." I don't owe many people favors and I'm always good on returning one. "Tank, Lester and some of the other guys got wind of Rod's project and joined in."

"Oh god!" I'd made my way down her chest and fused my lips over a hardened nipple, sucking through the thing material of her tank top. "Don't tell me which sock belongs to each one of them." She said she didn't want to think of the Rangeman guys _in that way_.

I shifted and laid her down on the cushions, stretching her tempting body along the length of the couch. After quickly discarding my boots, tangled pants and safely setting my weapons on the coffee table I covered her body with mine, settling between her spread thighs. "That's right." I breathed against her lips just before I kissed her again. "Otherwise I would have to shoot them." That got a tiny laugh out of her.

"I only had eyes for you anyway." Babe gasped when she felt my hand slip inside the right leg of her shorts, my fingers quickly inching to her most sensitive zone. I grinned, loving the fact that she was going commando too. That's all my doing. I always take them off and eventually she stopped wearing them to bed. "Shit. It's wrong how much it turned me on."

I shook my head as we kissed again. "Babe." I said my nickname for her on a groan as I realized how wet she already was. Fuck. As soon as I entered her I was going to lose control. "It's going to be quick." I told her as I peeled the tight tank top off of her and dragged her tiny shorts out of the way.

"Don't care." She bit my bottom lip, quickly darting her tongue over it in a soothing swipe after. "I need…"

"I know." I devoured her lips, breaking the kiss when I slipped inside of her in one swift stroke. "Fuck." I buried my face against the crook of her neck and breathed her. She always feels so good. We fit perfectly and it never fails to spike up my desire.

I started a quick pace, thrusting in an out in hard, rapid strokes. The fluttering of her inner walls, the rake of her nails across my lower back and her shout of pleasure announced her orgasm. I kept pumping in and out in desperate need until I too fell over the edge, spilling my release deep inside of her.

I'm much heavier than Babe, so I flipped us so she could be on top. We stayed tangled together for long moments, touching each other softly as our breathing returned to normal.

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, because the last thing on my mind when I posed for that photograph was the kind of effect it would have on Babe.


End file.
